


I’m Gonna Teach You

by shanachie



Series: Honolulu 96731 [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-O AU
Genre: Boys being stupid and dorky, M/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Danny makes a change in status and a decision about something that’s going to change everything.





	I’m Gonna Teach You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_not_my_fault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/gifts), [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> Morrigan is BACK! Woo-hoo-hoo. Unfortunately I lost my bookmarks so if anyone has any fic or vids or anything they think I might like, please send me links. In addition if there’s anything I missed between the 9th and the 16th, please let me know. Thanks to [](https://illfindmyway.livejournal.com/profile)[illfindmyway](https://illfindmyway.livejournal.com/)  and [](https://whogeek.livejournal.com/profile)[whogeek](https://whogeek.livejournal.com/)  who looked over this chapter for the most part before this got posted. And to the usual people who enjoy this series. There’s just one more story in this arc and then I’m gonna take a break before I start arc two. And I’ve got a bunch of the next story written.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-O doesn’t belong to me, but the High School verse does. And the dorky things the characters got up to as teenagers (also Danny moving to the Islands as a teenager) totally do too. “ABC” doesn’t belong to me either, but to The Jackson 5.

“Catherine Rollins?” Danny asked.

Cat raised her brown eyes from her books, blinking twice to refocus on Danny standing next to her. “Yes?” she asked suspiciously as she looked him over.

Danny shifted under her scrutiny, before offering her a tentative smile. “I’m Danny Williams. Chin Ho Kelly said you might be able to help me.”

“Oh, yeah.” She motioned to the seat across from her. “Chin mentioned you. Sorry. I guess I didn’t recognize you without the jacket.”

Danny shrugged easily as he took the seat. “I left it in my locker. Some people around here get a little nervous when they see it. Even without a gang tag on it.”

“I don’t,” Cat replied, with a slow grin. “Personally I think it gives you a James Dean air and is rather sexy.” She laughed softly at his blush. “Besides,” she added, “it’s just practical with your bike.”

“I don’t...um...I’m not...uh...thanks?” Danny stuttered.

Her smile widened at his discombobulation. “Relax, Danny. I know I’m not your type. What can I do for you?”

“I’m failing French,” he admitted bluntly, “and I had a tutor, but I don’t seem to be making any progress.”

“I think it’s because of who your tutor was,” Cat suggested. “Masters isn’t out for anything other than finding a way to get laid with his tutorees.”

He sat back in his seat. “You know that, too?”

She shrugged elegantly. “It’s a not a big school, Danny. What can I do for you?”

“I need to pass French. I can’t afford to fail a class this year with it being my first year in a new school. I don’t get it. I mean, languages should not be that difficult.”

She arched an eyebrow. “For some people languages can be very difficult.”

“Hey, I’m fluent in Spanish. And I’ve picked up some Italian over the years. I don’t get why I can’t seem to master enough French to pass a high school class.”

“Spanish and Italian are pretty close. French is a very different language for all that all three are descended from Latin and considered Romance languages.” She grinned at the expression on his face. “Sorry. I’m interested in languages.”

He laughed good-naturedly. “No, it’s okay. I didn’t mean to check out. Already I’ve learned more than Masters taught me. Any chance I can get you to agree to tutor me instead of going back to him? I really don’t need to learn any more curse words.”

“Danny. It’s a small school. I _know_ Masters.” She laughed at the blush that spread across his face. “You do know you can report him, right?”

He sighed. “Oh yeah. That would go over well. I’m not kammy-whatever.” A wild hand gesture accompanied his mispronunciation.

It took her a second, but she figured out what he was attempting to say. “Kama’aina,” she corrected gently, saying it slowly enough that he could follow it if he wanted to. “It’s up to you. But yeah. I get it.”

Danny sounded out the word, trying it out on his tongue and after a minute he was able to say it himself. “See that’s what I mean. That was a hell of a lot easier that anything he’s tried.” He smiled at her. “So how come you get this island stuff?”

“I’ve lived here since I was four,” Cat replied. “My dad’s stationed at Hickam.”

“So you’re an…” Danny thought for a minute. “Air Force brat?”

“Very good, hoale,” she praised. At his wince, she amended her words. “Very good, padawan.”

Danny quirked a smile at that one. “A cheerleader that references Star Wars…not something I expect to hear.”

“What can I say? I used to date a geek. And we’re still friends.” She opened a day planner. “Okay. How many days are we looking at?”

Danny opened his mouth to answer her when he finally figured out what or rather who he’d been seeing out of the corner of his eye. He turned around, making sure he wasn’t mistaken, before blurting out, “Oh you have to be fucking kidding me.”

Cat followed his line of sight and sighed when she realized who he was looking at. “Steve.”

“You _know_ that psycho?!” Danny demanded.

Cat waved him over, her gesture giving no room for argument, as she answered him, “Remember the geek I used to date?” She tipped her head, accepting the kiss Steve brushed across her cheek, although not without making a face at her unspoken command. “This would be him.”

Danny clenched his hands into fists under the table as Steve dropped into the seat next to Cat, sprawling enough that his feet kicked against Danny’s under the table. He smirked at the other boy as he looked him up and down. “I like the look. You look more kama’aina.”

Danny rolled his eyes in response. “Because that was so the look I was going for. And I so want to fit in here.”

Steve looked almost hurt at the comment. “Who doesn’t want to fit in here? It’s paradise.”

“What are you doing here? And by here I don’t mean this island. But here as in this library and this table in particular. Since I was having a private conversation with this lovely lady. Which thank you very much for telling me you used to _date_ her. That might have been nice to know since you’ve spent that last I don’t know two weeks _hitting_ on me and stalking me and just generally being a fucking nuisance in my life. It would have been nice to know you liked _girls_!” Danny stopped as he ran out of air and stared at the two people sitting across from him who were looking at him with almost identical expressions of shock.

“Steven McGarrett, have you _still_ not had an actual _conversation_ with Danny?!” Cat demanded.

“Yes. No.” Steve looked confused. “I don’t know. I talked to him.”

Cat patted him on the hand. “Steve, sweetie, sometimes you need to do more than just have a casual conversation. I know we’ve been working on social interactions, but you’ve still got a long way to go. I think you and Danny need to have a talk. And you need to explain to him what you like.”

“What I…?” Steve looked panicked. “Wait…No!”

She looked like she wanted to hit her head on the table. “Not that type of like.” Turning to Danny, she asked, “Do all boys immediately think about sex when someone says something about that?”

Danny spread his hands. “I plead the fifth.”

“That answers my question.” She stood up. “I’m happy to tutor you in French. Tuesdays and Thursdays after school. If that doesn’t work for you, Chin has my number.” She pointed at Steve. “ _You_ do not _move_ until you explain to Danny why you have been following him around like a duckling follows its mama. Danny, please hear him out. I promise he’s not as crazy as he’s been acting. Just a little socially stupid.”

For a few minutes after Cat left, the two boys just sat at the table. Steve stared down at where someone had scratched ‘screw you’ into the table top while Danny watched him. Finally unable to stand it any longer, Danny asked, “Are you going to talk to me?”

“I like boys, too,” Steve blurted out.

“Oookay,” Danny answered. “Glad to know that. Wanna back up and do this in an actual sequence now?” When Steve just stared at him, wide eyed, Danny kicked his foot. “Hey. Breathe.”

Steve took in a shuddering breath before shoving his chair back and standing up. “I can’t do this.”

Danny leaped to his feet, grabbing for Steve’s arm, and yanking him back as the taller boy tried to walk away. “You don’t get to jerk me around. We aren’t doing this on your terms completely anymore. You’re staying put and we’re having this out.”

Steve started to sit back down, but something outside caught his attention and he craned his neck trying to see. Danny started to badger him again when the other boy shot to his feet and said, “Your brother’s getting his ass kicked. Come on.”

“Wait. What?” Danny scrambled to follow him.

Slamming through the door Steve had used, Danny was just in time to see the taller boy take one of the brawlers out in a flying tackle. Steve popped back up like he was on springs, but the guy he’d taken out lay on the ground, groaning. There wasn’t enough time for more than seeing someone else step in and take a swing before Danny himself was in the thick of things.

Danny’s head snapped back and for a second he couldn’t figure out what had happened. Instinct had him bringing his arm up to block the next swing and he followed it up with a swift jab to the kid’s abdomen doubling him over. He grabbed the back of the kid’s shirt, shoving him away from the ruckus. “Oh, you’re big and bad. Five a you, picking on a kid smaller than you!” He turned to see Steve almost clothesline one of the other boys and decided he could more than handle himself.

A whistling sound gave him enough time to duck before he got clipped upside the head and Danny ducked the punch that would have blindsided him. He head butted the kid in response and took them both down, landing on top of the other boy. For a few moments they were scrambling and neither one of them got an upper hand. Then Danny reared back and threw another punch, catching the kid on the side of the head and rattling his brains. He waited a moment to be sure the kid was going to stay down then turned to see Steve trading blows with the last guy.

A moment later, they apparently decided that while being outnumbered was fine when they were faced with odds a little more against them, it wasn’t to their liking. The one Danny had been tussling with grabbed up the two on the ground and a moment later all five of them were scrambling away.

Danny wiped the blood away from his mouth; one of the assholes had landed a lucky punch before he’d gotten his guard up and held his hand out to Matt, pulling his brother to his feet. “Do I even want to ask why you were getting your ass handed to you?”

“I woulda been fine if they hadn’t outnumbered me,” Matt answered. “I didn’t need you and your boyfriend to help me.”

“He’s not my. Ya know what? Screw you, Matt. He just helped me save you from more than a black eye. So say thank you or I’ll kick your ass myself.”

Matt glared at him for a minute before turning to Steve and gritting out, “Thank you.” Without another word to his brother, he stalked off.

Danny turned to find Steve grinning at him like the lunatic he was. “I’m glad to see you enjoyed yourself,” he commented.

Steve swayed towards him, stepping into his personal space. “It was fun.”

“You. You are _not_ normal if you think _that_ was fun.” Danny pointed at him, trying to step away, but Steve grabbed his hands keeping him close. “What? What’s with the look?” he asked as the other boy looked down at him.

“Don’t leave.”

“I’m not. I’m just. You’re too close,” Danny replied.

“I like having you close,” Steve said quietly. “It’s…” He took a deep breath, leaning his head towards Danny’s, but not quite resting his forehead on Danny’s. “I want to ask you something. Don’t just say no. Listen first.”

“No? Why would I just arbitrarily say no?” Danny started, but Steve put a finger over his lips.

“My turn to talk.” He waited until Danny’s mouth stopped moving beneath his finger. “I want to take you out. On a date. Just the two of us. There’s a photography exhibit that Kono mentioned you wanted to go to. I’d like to take you. And dinner.” He waited for an answer but Danny didn’t say anything. “Or not. If there’s something you’d…”

“Am I allowed to say something now?” Danny interrupted him before he could actually start rambling. “Cause I can’t tell you yes if you don’t shut up.”

Steve opened his mouth and it was almost physically possible to see when he changed what he was about to say. “Yes? Did you say yes?”

“Yes, you doofus, I said yes.”

Steve’s grin impossibly widened and his hazel eyes gleamed down at Danny. He ducked his head almost bashfully and he said, “This Saturday? Or are you busy?”

“Saturday is fine,” Danny answered and he felt almost like he was being taken to the prom with the formality of the way Steve was acting now. “I’ll meet you at the gallery at five. And we can go…” He stopped at Steve’s frantic head shake. “What?”

“I’ll pick you up. Five is fine. But…” Steve’s ears turned red. “I want to pick you up. And take you to the gallery. And I’ll take care of dinner.”

“All right. See you then.” Danny smiled at him and turned to go, making sure Steve was going to release him before actually taking a step away. When he glanced back a moment later, Steve was still standing in the same place, grinning happily. Shaking his head, he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

 


End file.
